


Christmas with you

by StariNights



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, holiday fluff, i guess, idk - Freeform, just read it it's cute, oh so much fluff, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //Race propped himself up on his elbows so his face was only inches away from Spot's face, grinning. "Well, looks like I's a fallen for ya, Conlon"Spot snorted "Yeah, you's sure took my breath away"Race grinned and pressed a kiss to the space between his eyes. Spot scrunched up his nose but laughed as the boy continued to pepper his face in kisses. Finally, he pressed his lips to Spot's, though neither of them could stop grinning for long enough to really kiss.//(Aka in which Spot and Race are gay and fucking adorable)





	Christmas with you

The Brooklyn streets felt colder then they should as Racetrack hawked his headlines. A chill had set into his bones but he still forced his trademark smile at his customers he got, which were few and far in between. He groaned as another woman hurried past him, a little girl in tow. It's been a slow day.

The winter wind almost blew the rest of his papers out if his hand as he tried to sell his hyperbolic headlines. He sighed and slid down the wall of the nearest building. It was exhausting, to say the least. 

He tugged his cap farther down on his ears as the cold burned his cheeks. He groaned at the thought of pulling himself up and continuing what felt like futile quest to sell extra papers. It was Christmas eve and he had to sell extra if he could even hope to get the younger newsies something, though whatever gifts they got were going to be a day late.

"You's looks like shit" he looked up to see the king of Brooklyn himself leaning on the wall at the mouth of the alley.

Race huffed and tugged his cap down to hide his eyes, "well hello to you too"

Spot snorted and held out a hand to help him up "you's gonna get sick just sittin' out here in tha snow"

He almost protested, a force of habit really, but then he sneezed and Spot just raised his eyebrow higher. He sighed and took his hand and Spot pulled him up with more force than necessary that made Race stumble forward a few steps.

He gave Spot a half-hearted glare and the shorter boy put his hands up in mock surrender before giving him a sly smile. "C'mon, ya can crash back at the lodge," he said as if Race didn't spend every Christmas Eve in the Brooklyn lodging house.

Race shook his head "I'll meet ya there, I's still got papes ta sell"

Spot rolled his eyes and grabbed Race's arm gently "it's gettin' dark, I'll pay for 'em" he offered "call it an early Christmas gift"

"Spot, you's don't gotta-" Spot raised an eyebrow and Race sighed. He knew that look, Spot wasn't going to budge. He shoved his papers back in his bag dramatically "Fine"

Spot grinned, pulling a few coins out of his own bag and handing them over before grabbing his arm again. "Great, c'mon. Me newsies missed ya"

Race let himself be dragged by the shorter boy through the streets of Brooklyn "aww Spotty, they's the only ones?"

Spot looked at him out of the corner of his eye and tsked "I dunno Racer, you's awfully obnoxious" He snorted and fell into step beside the Brooklyn leader.

He dropped his arm, but Race had other ideas as he glanced around before pulling Spot into an abandoned alley. He teasingly draped his arms over his shoulders and grinned down at him. "Really, ya didn't miss me at all?" he asked lowly, mischief seeping into his voice.

He hummed "I dunno, pretty boy, should I've?" he moved closer, pressing them both against the alley wall, almost like a challenge. And Race always takes a challenge.

He cupped his face in his hands for a beat before pulling him up to press their lips together. Spot wrapped one arm around his waist and brought his other hand up to rest on the lanky Italian's freezing cheek. His lips were warm on Race's and, if you asked either of them, there was no better thing in the world than the heat radiating between them.

Their lips moved together with a familiar pattern but when Spot nipped at his bottom lip he still gasped like it was the first time they'd made-out in an alley. The Brooklyn leader's hands moved down to grip his hips and Race grinned into his lips. Then Spot pulled back, only an inch. 

"It's late, Racer, we's should get goin'" his breath was hot on Race's lips and his voice was hoarse. Race couldn't help but take pride in how quickly he could get the king of Brooklyn flushed and panting, though judging from the way he was breathing, he couldn't have looked much better. 

"But this is so much more fun" he kissed him again but Spot was damn persistent as he pulled back again. 

"M' serious Racetrack, it's freezin' out here," he pecked Race on the jaw one last time before letting go of his hips and taking a step back, "No matter how fun kissin' you is, I ain't gettin' sick for it"

Race whined but took the hand that Spot offered him and squeezed, "Fine" he groaned and let the other boy lead him towards the Brooklyn lodgings. 

They stuck to back alleys for as long as they could just so they could keep holding hands. Eventually, they had to walk back onto the main road. Spot squeezed his hand once before dropping it and just walking beside him as if his tongue hadn't been down his throat not even ten minutes ago.

When they finally made it to the lodgings it was long past sunset and they slipped into the building as quietly as they possibly could. Spot had to stifle his snickering when he saw how his newsies had fallen asleep. Only one or two had made it to a bunk, the rest were curled up haphazardly around on the floor or curled up together in chairs. Even his top two girls were curled up together in the one couch in the Brooklyn lodging house. He would have teased them about it but the way they looked together, calm for what felt like the first time since they've joined his gang he decided to just let them have this one. Just this once, though.

Race watched as Spot surveyed his kids. He held a soft smile on his face and an affectionate glint in his eye that had Race falling in love all over again. He knew not many people got to see this side of him. The soft side that took the time to make sure every one of his newsies had a blanket or at least an extra shirt on to protect them against the cold.

As he threw a stray blanket over the two curled up on the couch, Race wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pressed his lips into his messy brown hair in a lingering kiss. He felt Spot huff out a laugh and lace a hand with one his. Race couldn't help but relish in how absolutely domestic this felt, on Christmas Eve no less.

Finally, after Spot had double checked over all his newsies, he led Race by the hand up to his private room, which was really just an attic with holes in the roof and an old mattress on the floor. No matter how rough it looked Race loved every inch of it. Call it positive association but he had so many soft memories up here with Spot, it may just be his favorite place on earth. 

The moment the door closed Race pulled the Cuban boy in for a soft kiss. He brushed his thumb across his cheekbone before pulling back and smiling softly.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing him again, "I love you so much"

He could feel Spot smile into his lips before he pulled back, "I love you too, pretty boy"

They stared at each other for a moment longer before they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Spot pressed his face into Racetrack's chest and Race wrapped his lanky arms around him. They took a step back and Spot tripped over the mattress, falling and pulling Race down with him. The lanky boy yelped as his sweetheart wrapped his arms protectively around his waist so that he took the brunt of the fall and getting the wind knocked out of him in the process.

Race propped himself up on his elbows so his face was only inches away from Spot's face, grinning. "Well, looks like I's a fallen for ya, Conlon"

Spot snorted "Yeah, you's sure took my breath away"

Race grinned and pressed a kiss to the space between his eyes. Spot scrunched up his nose but laughed as the boy continued to pepper his face in kisses. Finally, he pressed his lips to Spot's, though neither of them could stop grinning for long enough to really kiss.

Race's arms gave out and he yelped again as he fell flat onto Spot's chest. Spot started to laugh until Race pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw and his breath caught in his throat because wow, that felt nice. Race must have felt Spot tense because he looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Is this okay?" his voice was laced with uncertainty and Spot absolutely melted. He rolled them over so they were lying side by side facing each other.

"Course it is," he said earnestly "I's just surprised, is all" 

Race nodded and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw again, though this time Spot was expecting it. He wrapped his arms around Race's middle as the taller boy continued pressing lingering kisses whatever bit of exposed skin he could reach. He gripped Race's shirt as cold fingers slipped under his and rubbed circles into his hip bones, though relaxed when he got used to them.

finally, Spot brought a hand up to Race's face and pulled him into one last kiss before yawning.

"Get some sleep, Racer. I'll see ya in the mornin'" he whispered, tightening his grip around Race's middle, who responded by tucking his head under Spot's and burying his face in his shoulder. 

"Merry Christmas, Spotty" he mumbled into the fabric soft from use.

"Merry Christmas, Racer"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Yes i love holiday fluff?? I know its not technically Christmas anymore but like… Fight me alright. 
> 
> As always you can find me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch at that hell site tumblr! You can request things or just yell at me about gay newsies! I Don't mind either way!


End file.
